


Holding On and Letting Go

by hansluke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Child Abuse, Derek is eighteen, M/M, Marriage Equality, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been together secretly for over a year and they finally have everything planned out. They can get married now and he can finally leave his father in the past. Can they pull it off without getting caught by Isaac's father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On and Letting Go

Scott had just turned seventeen years-old when he met Isaac.

Stiles had planned a huge party and invited everyone in school, even the people they barely new. Isaac had shown up and pretty much spent the entire night in the corner of Stiles' living room alone, holding onto the red solo cup and not even taking a drink.

Scott, slightly buzzed, wandered over and flopped down beside him, "You're pretty."

Isaac's eyes widened as he stared at him, "Uh, I-"

"I'm Scott," he said, "You're on the lacrosse team, right?" he asked slowly, trying to form the words correctly.

"Uh, yeah," Isaac said quietly, "I'm Isaac."

Scott stared at him, "You're pretty," he repeated drunkenly.

* * *

Isaac just figured that Scott would never talk to him after that night. He just figured everyone would go back to ignoring him.

But then Scott sat next to him at lunch the next day, prompting Stiles to follow, followed by Stiles' boyfriend, Derek (a _senior_ was sitting with him), and his cousin, Malia, Malia's girlfriend, Kira, then their friends, Lydia and Allison, then Lydia's boyfriend, Aiden, and Allison's boyfriend, Jackson, then Aiden's twin brother, Ethan, then Ethan's boyfriend, Danny- and suddenly Isaac had friends.

Friends by association, but friends.

"Hi," Scott said, breaking the silence, smiling at him.

"Hi," Isaac said quietly, smiling to himself and going back to eating his lunch in silence.

"Hey, don't you live across the street from Jackson?" Danny blurted out.

Jackson grumbled to himself, "Yeah, he's the reason I never sleep."

Isaac's cheeks turned red and he looked down at his lunch again.

"Dude," Scott snapped, "Don't be a dick to him."

"Scott's got a crush," Lydia sang under her breath.

Scott glared at her, but his cheeks had turned red as well.

* * *

Slowly, things grew more and more between Scott and Isaac.

Scott found out about his night job at the graveyard and started showing up.

Isaac wouldn't let him help, but Scott sat there and talked to him the entire time.

Eventually, Isaac started digging faster so he could spend more time with Scott and even went to his house to watch movies with him sometimes. Then watching movies led to kissing, kissing led to making out, and making out led to something even more.

Isaac eventually even told him about his dad abusing him...about how he locked him in the freezer every night when he thought he did something bad.

Scott came up with the plan that they were lab partners and he had to come over to work on projects. Weather it getting Isaac to come to his house or even going to his just because his dad wouldn't hurt him while he was there, Scott was willing to do it no matter what. He didn't want his boyfriend getting hurt.

And that was how they got to where they were now, over a year after they met. Scott had turned eighteen a few months ago and Isaac's birthday was in a week.

"This is amazing," Isaac smiled, watching as the TV reported on marriage now being legal in California.

"Yeah," Scott said, the box in his pocket suddenly feeling like it was the same weight as a brick.

Isaac grinned, putting his head on his shoulder, "I'm so happy."

Isaac had gotten his acceptence letter to a college in New York a few weeks ago, the same one Scott and Stiles applied to and got accepted as well. Derek planned to go to the community college there as well. All of their friends were growing up and moving away to their own schools at the end of the year.

Scott knew that Isaac's dad knew that as well and he was doing his best to keep Isaac away from him as much as possible...Isaac's dad knew that he was going to lose his son soon and Scott didn't know how far he would go to keep him in Beacon Hills.

"Marry me," Scott blurted out.

"What?" Isaac stared at him in shock.

"I-I...I want you to marry me before we leave Beacon Hills," Scott said, taking out the box, "It's, uh...not a big ring and everything," he opened the box, revealing the small silver ring, "But I don't really make that much working at the clinic and my mom and dad chipped in a little-"

"Yes," Isaac blurted out.

"Really?" Scott grinned.

"Really," Isaac laughed.

Scott stared at him, "Shit...I'm marrying you."

"Second thoughts already?" Isaac smirked.

Scott wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply.

The alarm on Isaac's phone went off and he pulled away, "Sorry," he whispered.

The alarm indicated that he had to get back to the graveyard so his dad would be able to pick him up and believe he was there the entire time.

"I can't wear it...in front of him-" Isaac started.

Scott grinned, "I know," he said, taking out a thin chain that went to a necklace and put the ring on it, "Now you can hide it under your shirt."

"I love you," Isaac breathed out, smiling when Scott put the necklace around his neck and put it under his shirt.

"We need to do this as soon as possible," Scott said, "You don't...want anything big, do you?"

"Of course not, no," Isaac shook his head, "I just...want to go to the court house, okay? We can bring everyone..."

"Perfect," Scott said, "And then soon...we won't have to worry about the alarm."

Isaac grinned and kissed him deeply before getting up and running out.

Scott picked up his phone and hit he number on speed dial, "Stiles...let everyone know that I'm getting married."

* * *

"Okay, that's the last of it," Stiles grinned, throwing Isaac's last bag in the back of his Jeep.

Isaac's dad was at work right now, they got the opportunity to pack everything up. 

Scott and Isaac planned on leaving tonight on his bike to the court house. 

"Awesome," Isaac breathed out and kissed Scott, "I'll see you tonight, okay?" 

"Nine, on the dot," Scott smiled, kissing his head and getting in the Jeep with Stiles.

Isaac went in the house and did all the chores he had for what was the last time. He scrubbed all the dishes, the floors, did the laundry, and made dinner. No matter what his father did, in his mind he would always be his father. He said he felt bad for leaving his father alone...the twins just told him to shut the fuck up after he said that.

Isaac sat on the couch with his book bag beside him. He had the clothes he wanted to wear at the courthouse in it along with all the books they needed to return to the high school. Then their marriage documents, his acceptence letter, Camden's dog tags and jacket that were sent home when he died, and a picture of all four of them when his family was happy. 

Isaac smiled to himself and took off he necklace and put the ring on his finger, staring at it with a huge smile on his face. 

He froze and took a deep breath when his father pulled in. He closed his eyes and they snapped open when he heard the front door open.

"Good to see dinner is on time for once," his father commented under his breath.

Isaac glanced up at the clock. It was seven...all he had to do was last two more hours. 

"What the hell is that for?" his dad snorted, looking at his bag. 

"Overnight studying for my finals," Isaac smiled, putting the food on the plate for him, "We're doing a huge study group...I don't even think we're going to have time to eat, that's why I'm eating here," he explained.

"I didn't ask for your life story, sit down," his dad snapped. 

Isaac sat down across from his dad quickly, putting a small amount of food on his own plate. He didn't want to do anything that would set his dad off.

"I checked the classes the community college," his dad said gruffly, "You can take up to ten for free the first two years. You'll graduate from there."

Isaac took a deep breath and put on a brave face. Two more hours.

"That's great," Isaac said, "I don't want you paying for my school," he smiled politely, "I'm going to get an extra job to pay you back for everything." 

His dad studied him, "Are you hiding something from me, Isaac?" 

"No, sir," Isaac said, taking a drink of his water. He'd coached himself over the past year, he was better at lying to him now.

"Good," his dad snapped, "You didn't apply to any of those fancy colleges, did you?" 

"No, sir, I'm staying here with you," Isaac said simply, "I don't want you to be alone...and I have to pay you back for everything you've done for me over the years." 

"I raised you right," his dad said simply, "I'm going to the bar...clean up from dinner and don't be late for your shift," he said, grabbing his coat and walking out.

Isaac heard his car start and pull out of the driveway and let out a sigh of relief, putting his head on the table. He cleaned up from dinner and settled on watching the clock for the next two hours.

* * *

Isaac's face broke out in a grin when he heard Scott's bike pull up and he grabbed his bag, running out of the house. He grinned when he saw Scott standing in front of his bike and holding his helmet. 

Isaac hugged Scott tightly and kissed him.

"This is it," Scott whispered.

"First day of the rest of our lives," Isaac grinned. 

"Come on...let's get out of here," Scott said, getting on the bike, "You have everything, right?" 

Isaac nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist after he put his helmet, "Everything is done." 

Scott started his bike and revved it loudly before driving down the road over the speed limit. 

* * *

"Last stop," Scott pulled into the gas station, "I want to get gas in this thing before we take off." 

Isaac nodded, taking his helmet off. 

"Here, go get a drink while I finish this," Scott said, digging out a few dollars from his pocket. 

Isaac smiled and kissed his cheek before running inside. He got two bottles of soda before going up to the cash register. 

"Isaac?" someone demanded.

Isaac froze up as he paid for the drinks. He turned around, "Dad...hi..." he trailed off. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I...I wanted to stop and get a drink before I went to my shift," Isaac choked out. 

_This can't be happening,_ Isaac thought, _We were so close._

"I think you're lying to me," his dad snapped, "Why would you be-" he stopped talking when he saw the ring on his finger, "What the hell is that?" he demanded. 

"Nothing, I got it out of a cereal box," Isaac attempted to lie.

"Let's go, we're going home," his dad growled, dragging him outside by his arm.

"Dad, wait, stop, please," Isaac said quickly, trying to pull away. 

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" his dad snorted, "You actually think you were going to run off and get married?"

"Actually, it was both of our ideas," someone piped up, "And a few friends, but mostly ours." 

His dad released his hold on his arm and turned to Scott, "This is all your fault, you've been the one corrupting him since day one, haven't you?"

"Isaac, go get on the bike, I'll be over in a minute," Scott snapped, glaring at Isaac's dad. 

"Scott-"

"Go," Scott said quickly. 

Isaac swallowed, looking at his dad before he ran across the parking lot to the bike. 

"He's leaving with me," Scott said, "We're going across the country to a college he got accepted to, we're getting married, and you're never going to hurt him again."

"You actually think you'll be able to put up with him?!" Mr. Lahey laughed, "You'll give up in a week. He's a little fuck up-"

Scott pinned him on the car, "Don't ever talk about him like that again," he snapped, "I would hit you, but that would just make me as low as you," he shoved him against the car, "You deserve to be alone," he started to walk away but turned back around, "Oh, and if you think you're coming after us, just remember that he's not a minor anymore and it can be considered assault. My dad is an FBI agent and my best friend's dad is a cop," he snapped, "Goodbye."

He talked off across the parking lot. 

"Scott!" Isaac yelled. Scott whipped around just before Mr. Lahey could throw a punch at the back of his head and caught his arm, shoving him to the ground.

"You're such a moron," Scott snapped, going over to the bike and left him on the ground. He put his helmet on and started the bike, revving it loudly and took off. 

"Are you okay?" Scott called over the sound of the bike. Isaac just tightened his grip on Scott's waist, closing his eyes for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Stiles demanded as they pulled up to the court house, "Your appointment was ten minutes ago, everyone is here- what happened?" he demanded when Isaac took his helmet off and he had tears going down his face. 

"His dad was at the gas station we stopped at," Scott explained, grabbing his bag from Stiles' Jeep.

"I'm fine," Isaac wiped his eyes on his sleeve quickly, "Let's go." 

"Okay, we managed to hold your spot too," Stiles said, pushing them inside to a bathroom, "Get ready...and no sex!"

"This is it," Isaac whispered, looking in the mirror as he tied the tie around his neck a few minutes later, "I wrinkled my suit keeping it in my bag like that."

"It's okay, mine is wrinkled too," Scott shrugged, looking in the mirror, "You look perfect." 

"I love you," Isaac whispered. 

"I love you more," Scott grinned. 

"I love you more than more," Isaac added.

"Knock it off and get out here," Derek called from the other side of the door.

Scott and Isaac smiled at each other before running out of the bathroom.

Isaac froze when he saw everyone that was there. Melissa, the sheriff, Stiles, Derek, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Kira, Malia, Danny, Jordan, and even Scott's dad showed up. 

"Come on," Scott pulled him along as they got the papers out.

Isaac smiled as he signed the paper.

Yeah, first day of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this, I don't even know why.


End file.
